


This Feeling

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Ayano's Loves [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art Club, Character Death, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Martial Arts Club - Freeform, Multi, Oh, Pretending, Slow Burn, Sports Club, Stalker, Student Council, Talking, Triplets, Well - Freeform, ayano gets a couple stalkers, ayano is part of triplets, friends - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, it just didnt seem good enough to put in the warnings section, its minor characters though, medium burn I guess, slow ish, sorry - Freeform, they just dont try killing or stalking, um, umm, yandere but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: What if Ayano never met Senpai? What if Ayano was part of a set of triplets? Well, Ayano and her siblings, Ayato and Ayami, now go through year two trying to be normal while thinking about love. And how to help each other with said love life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I sorta just wanted to do another one of my ideas. So ya. This is it. This definitely will delay ‘Let Me Love’. Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

****

Ayami was cooking breakfast when her siblings came down. Ayano was the oldest by minutes with Ayato after her. Making Ayami the youngest. They were triplets. They had the same black hair and same emotionless gray eyes. Though Ayami didn’t have emotions, she was able to look for the positive, something her siblings liked and tried to do too. It was club week at Akademi, the second week of school. Ayato didn’t think he’d join a club but Ayano wanted to join Student Council.

As for Ayami, she wasn’t sure. She thought she might join one of the more creative clubs or perhaps the sports club. The three were quick to finish breakfast and clean up. They were soon done and started over to the school. As they walked, they waved to other students walking. A few girls were blushing as they looked at Ayato for who was oblivious. They soon reached the school and changed shoes quickly before walking about. Ayato was quick to leave to look around the school hoping to see his crush, Asu.

The two girls passed the open door and saw Taro-senpai sitting at the fountain with his sister next to him and Osana on the other side. They waved to the three and they waved back. They continued walking to head up to the Student Council Room. They soon reached it and entered the room. The five girls waved at them. Megami knew who their mother was and was suspicious at first but learned that they didn’t want to be like their mother. Sure they’d probably act weird around their crush, but Megami knew lots of people act weird when they’re around their crush. So she’s now fairly chill with them going about their days.

From what they heard, Megami had to fight to stay at the school since her father didn’t want her there because of them. Megami looked at them and raised an eyebrow in question. “What can I do for you, Ayano-chan, Ayami-chan?” she asked and Ayami just shook her head and stepped behind Ayano.

“I would like to join the Student Council, Megami-san,” Ayano said with a small smile that Ayami showed her. The five girls shared a look before Megami looked back at her.

“Well, you do have a great reputation, you have befriended many of the students,” Megami started and Kuroko took over.

“You’ve never been taken to the Guidance Counselor, and have never been late to class,” she finished and the girls nodded agreement to the facts.

“You need to just prove yourself to us now. You just need to do a couple of things,” Megami stated standing up. “One is help a teacher with anything. And help any student if they have a problem.” Megami then walked over to Ayano and stood in front of her with a smile. “And so that they know, you’ll wear this red tie. This’ll let the school know you’re trying to join the Student Council.”

Ayano took the tie and put it on, the ends rested just above her uniform. “Alright. Once I’ve done those, I’ll come back!” Ayano said and Megami nodded.

“Was there something you needed, Ayami?” Megami asked just to be certain.

“No, I was just accompanying Yan-chan,” she said and Megami nodded.

“Alright. I’ll see you later,” Megami said and the two walked out. The four members soon left the room themselves to do their patrols. They then went to their class greeting students along the way. They soon reach their class and waved to a few students there already. Ayano went up to the teacher while Ayami sat down and started talking to the few students there. Sitting in front of her was a boy with red hair pulled into a ponytail. He turned to her and she saw he had teal eyes.

“I’m Kyuji Konagawa,” he greeted and Ayami nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Kyuji-kun. I’m Ayami Aishi. My sister up there is Ayano,” Ayami introduced and Kyuji nodded.

“I hope the three of us can be friends,” he said and Ayami nodded too.

“At lunch, you could eat with us. Then you could meet my brother, Ayato. We’re triplets,” she explained and he nodded understanding.

“That’d be cool!”

“What happened to Fuka-sensei?” Ayano asked and the substitute smiled. Ayano took note that the woman had some big assets. Her shirt was unbuttoned till the top of her assets.  _ At least she’s modest _ , Ayano thought.

“Ms. Fuka got into an accident. She won’t be returning for quite a few months. So I’ll be your substitute teacher. Mida Rana,” Rana-sensei introduced and Ayano nodded.

“Is there anything you need help with?” Ayano asked and Rana tapped her chin in thought.

“Do you think you could go down to the faculty room and grab the worksheets in the printer? I forgot to grab them,” she said and Ayano nodded.

“Sure. If there’s anything else you need help with, I’ll help,” Ayano said walking out of the room while Rana looked about the room. Ayano soon made it to the faculty room where only a couple of teachers were there still. They turned to her and was about to ask why she was there when they saw the red tie and just nodded. Ayano went over to the printer and grabbed the short pile of papers and headed up the stairs. As she walked, the bell rang signaling five minutes before class.

While walking up, Ayato met up with her as they walked up the stairs. Once they reached her class, Ayato opened the door which had Ayano nodding. “Thanks,” she said and Ayato nodded before walking to his class. “Here’s the papers you need,” Ayano said and Rana nodded.

“Thank you, dear. Now, find a seat before class starts,” Rana said and Ayano sat down next to her sister. Soon the class was full of students. Ayano noted that two delinquents were in the class, Gaku and Hokuto.

There were also a couple of club members along with Osana, Taro’s girlfriend. Osana waved to the two girls before looking forward at the sub. The triplets were friends with Osana. “Alright class, I bet you’re wondering what happened to Ms. Fuka. Am I right?” she asked and the class nodded. “Well, she was in an accident over the weekend and is recovering. It's estimated that it’ll be a few months at least before she’s able to return. In the meantime, I’ll be your substitute. My name is Mida Rana,” she introduced and the class nodded once again.

After that, Rana had the class reading from a textbook and writing answers on the worksheet that Ayano had grabbed for her. They worked quickly and quietly until the bell rang. At that, Ayano and Ayami closed their books and grabbed their bentos and headed up to the roof to meet up with Ayato. Ayami nodded to Kyuji who smiled as he held his bento. “Yan, this is Kyuji. He sits in front of me,” Ayami introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Kyuji,” she replied and Kyuji nodded with a smile.

“You too, Ayano,” he greeted and the three walked up to the roof and soon found Ayato at a bench. They sat down with him and he looked at the boy with a curious look.

“Ayato, this is Kyuji. Kyuji, meet Ayato,” Ayami said and the two shook hands with a nod. They then started eating in silence and greeted students that came by. Soon Ayano finished and she turned to look at Kyuji.

“Kyuji, do you need anything? Have a problem that you need help with?” Ayano asked and the boy looked at her confused. “To join the Student Council, I need to help a student with a problem.” Kyuji then nodded understanding at that.

“Well. I sorta do. It deals with my older brother, Ryuji. He withdrew from everyone a few weeks ago for no reason. He barely talks to me,” Kyuji stated and Ayano nodded.

“I’ll go see what I can do,” Ayano stated and stood up to find the stand-offish brother. She soon found him leaning against a metal divider that had planters on the outsides. She went over to the boy in question who looked at her annoyed. He looked like Kyuji, the only difference is his hair was down. “Are you Ryuji?” she asked and he nodded. “Well, your brother is worried about. Said, you pulled away from everyone. Any reason why?” Ayano asked and the boy just glared. “Come on, you can’t just ignore your family without them worrying,” she pointed out and Ryuji just sighed.

“Fine. Before school started once more, there was a girl. She had been my best friend since I was little. We did everything together, she was like the sister I always wanted. She saw me at my best and at my worst. Kyuji met her and hung out with her but didn’t stick around and did his own thing. But a few weeks ago. There was a terrible accident,” Ryuji said and Ayano nodded. Everyone had heard about bridge collapse. Weeks before class started, before Ayano’s parents left for America, a mighty bridge that spanned a well-visited river collapsed for no known reason. Many were killed, and so many injured. Everyone had so far begun to move forward.  _ It seems Ryuji can’t because it hurt someone he cared about _ , she thought. “The Great Bridge Collapse, my parents had just driven off the bridge when it collapsed,” Ayano said and Ryuji nodded.

“My friend, Aika wasn’t lucky. She was swimming with her family…...right under the bridge,” he said and Ayano gasped at that. “After that, I felt there was no reason to keep talking to others. They just kept saying how everything will get better, that we’re lucky more didn’t die,” he spat and Ayano reached a hand out and gently grasped his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Ayano started with a compassionate look. “That was a terrible tragedy to happen. But, I think your friend would want you to keep moving forward with your head held high. I doubt she’d want you to be stuck in the past. You can still honor her by remembering the good old days and telling stories about her, but she wouldn’t want you to stop living your life. Would she?” she asked and the normally aloof boy starts tearing up. She pulls him into a hug and lets the boy calm down. After a few minutes, Ryuji is fine and steps back, whipping away any traces of tears.

“Thanks. I needed to hear that,” he said and Ayano smiles.

“Well, your parents should have told you that. But it’s better late than never,” Ayano replied and he nodded agreement. “Come on, your brother is probably dieing to talk to you again.” Ayano then takes Ryuji’s hand and pulls him over to where her sister, brother, and new friend await. Ayano beams at them as they arrive and lets Ryuji’s hand go before sitting.

“Sorry for pushing you away, Ky,” Ryuji said as he sat down and Kyuji leans over to hug him.

“I forgive you, Ry. I was just worried you wouldn’t move forward,” Kyuji said leaning back and Ryuji smiled softly.

“I just needed to hear some good advice,” he said looking over at Ayano who just smiled before talking to Ayami and Ayato. Soon, the bell rang and the group stood up and started back to their classes. When they hit the third floor, Ryuji waved goodbye before walking to his class. The four then continued down to the second floor and Ayato waved as the three entered their class.

“Thank you for helping out my brother,” Kyuji said and Ayano just shook her head.

“It was nothing, I’m always happy to help anyone!” Ayano said and Kyuji beamed at her.

“Still. I was worried no one would get through to him. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!” he said and she smiled. “If you want, after school I can go with you to the Student Council to tell them what you did to help me,” he suggested and Ayano nodded.

“That’d be great!” Ayano said and soon the bell rang one last time and Rana got right into teaching. Partway through though, one of the delinquents got sick and ran over to the trash.

“Ayano, could you please take Gaku to the nurse?” she asked and Ayano nodded and went over to Gaku who just glared at her but didn’t be difficult as Ayano had a hand on his shoulder in case he stumbled. They soon reached the nurse’s office and saw a new person with the nurse. The lady had pink curly hair. She also seemed to be clumsy as she fell bringing over bandages to the head nurse.

“Miss Nasu, Gaku got sick in class,” Ayano stated and the nurse nodded as she led Gaku to a bed and did some things before having him lie down.

“Thank you for bringing him here safely!” Nasu started with a smile and the two turned when they heard someone fall. “That’s Muja Kina, she’s an intern here, she just finished her healthcare education,” she informed before going over to help Muja up. “Muja, you should really work on not being so clumsy. Perhaps I should recommend you to someone who’ll help,” she muttered as Muja righted herself. “You can go back to class dear,” Nasu said and Ayano nodded.

Ayano turned away from the nurse and the intern and went up the stairs back to her class. She then went back to her seat and took notes as the class came to an end. Soon they were cleaning up. Once they were done, Ayano went up to Rana with Ayami and Kyuji right behind her. “Rana-sensei, is there anything else you need help with?” Ayano asked and Rana shook her head.

“That’s all dear. Now, let’s go over to the Student Council to let them know you should be added in,” Rana said and they went over to the Student Council Room. All the girls were there when they entered.   
“I assume you finished the proving tasks?” Megami asked and Ayano nodded alongside Rana and Kyuji.

“She did. She helped with carrying papers and taking a classmate to the nurse for me,” Rana said and Megami nodded as she wrote something down.

“She helped me with my brother!” Kyuji said and Megami nodded once more as she wrote something down. She then looked up with a smile.

“Alright, Ayano, you are now apart of the Student Council. You will be the historian for us. What that means is you’ll deal mostly with reports from students, faculty, and us. You will also be the one to primarily pull out student files to add anything to them such as if they get sent to the guidance councilor or if they get suspended or expelled. Think you can handle that?” Megami asked and Ayano nodded.

“I can,” she said and the girls clapped.

“Alright then! Here’s your new uniform!” Akane said handing a bag holding several of their white uniforms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ayano said and the four nodded.

“Remember, you will need to come in at least once a week after school. Come in tomorrow morning to get your pepper spray and you can start looking through the few reports from this year,” Megami said and Ayano nodded.

“Of course,” Ayano said and they left the room. Rana went directly to the faculty room to work while the three over to the Martial Arts room since Ayami wanted to check it out.

“Welcome to the Martial Arts Club! I’m the leader, Budo Masuta! What can I do for you?” the leader asked with a smile turning away from two members sparring.   
“I-I was wanting to check out the club,” Ayami stuttered slightly while walking forward and Budo nodded with a smile. Ayami flushed slightly at the smile directed at her which had her sister nudging her.

“Of course. In the Martial Arts Club, we focus on teaching the members self-defense to protect themselves and their friends or classmates!” Budo explained and Ayami nodded. “Why don’t you watch the spar and see if you’d like it,” Budo suggested and Ayami nodded before turning back to the two. Soon, a few students who didn’t have clubs joined in on watching. Ayato soon joined too and looked impressed. Soon the two finished and the girl helped the guy up before looking at Budo and bowing as the few students clapped. “Well done, Mina! And good job, Juku! You did well against Mina,” he said and the went over to the side to sit while Budo turned to Ayami.

“I-I don’t think I’ll join. Maybe later,” she said and Budo nodded.

“Of course!” he said happily and Ayato then moved forward.

“I’d like to join,” he said and Budo smiled.

“Good for you! Here’s our clubs bandana, you can wear it all day if you want. For today, write down your size so that we can get you a Gi for tomorrow!” Budo said handing over the bandana and Ayato nodded as he put the item on before writing down his size.

“I’d like to join too!”

“Me too!” a couple of girls called out walking forward and Budo smiled happily at them.

“Alright! Now you know what to do as you just heard me, here are your bandana’s!” Budo said and the girls grabbed them and did what Ayato did. Ayano and Ayami both smirked at Ayato who just shook his head. He knew those girls had crushes on him, he just had his eyes set on Asu. He would have joined the Sports Club but he was too awkward around her. Just like Ayami now. He smirked at her and she pouted slightly as she knew her siblings knew she now had a crush on Budo.

“We’ll see you later, Ayato!” Ayano called pulling Ayami beside her with Kyuji following. He too wanted to check out a few clubs. Ryuji was talking to a few people when they went over to the Art club. He waved as he spoke to Geiju, the club leader.

“Hey, Ayano. What are you three doing over here?” he asked, but he was mostly looking at Ayano.

“Ayami wanted to check out some clubs and Kyuji decided to join us,” Ayano said and Ryuji nodded. “That painting looks really good, Geiju!” Ayano called as Ayami moved to leave and Geiju looked over at Ayano surprised as he nodded thanks. They checked out a few more clubs before heading outside to where there was three other clubs, the Gardening Club, Sports Club, and Drama Club. Though the Drama club had a room in the building, they didn’t use it often. Especially when they were preparing for an upcoming play. They went over to the Sports Club members who were running on the track. The leader Asu stopped and jogged over to the three.

“Hey! I’m Asu, the leader of the Sports Club! Do you have any questions about the club?” she asked stretching her arms over her chest. The blonde was very excited and was tanner than the other members, probably from being outside more than the others.

“I was thinking of joining,” Ayami stated and Asu smiled happily at the girl.

“Cool! Are you thinking of joining too?” she asked looking at the boy who just shook his head. “That’s fine. The Sports Club will help you get stronger! We go to competitions all over the country. And we do different Sports every week!” she explained and Ayami smiled at her excitement. “So, you wanna join?” she asked and by then the other members, which were just boys, had come over looking curious.

“Sure!” Ayami answered and Asu’s smile seemed to grow.

“Awesome! Here are the goggles that every member wears, mostly because we swim laps as a warmup before starting our activity for the day. Also, to remain in the club you need to participate at least once a week after school. We usually meet up before school and during lunch to get in some exercise and be more prepared for club time!” she said as Ayami took the purple goggles and put them on her head. “Why don’t you go change into your swimsuit and met us at the pool! I’ll help you stretch before we go in!”

Ayami nodded agreement. “You can head on home, Yan, Ayato and I will get home together later,” she explained and Ayano nodded.

“Alright. Tomorrow we’ll all walk home together,” Ayano said and Ayami nodded.

“See you later, Kyuji!” Ayami said as both she and Asu ran over to the locker room to change. Soon, they were at the pool and Asu did as she said and help Ayami stretch correctly before they went in to swim laps. Soon they were done and Asu smile as she stood up as the club drank some water.

“Alright! This week, we’ll be swimming! I’ll show you how to dive and the fastest way to turn around for laps!” she said briefly and the group nodded. Soon, club time was over and Ayami was walking up to Ayato after changing her shoes. The two then walked home after waving goodbye to their respective clubs.

“So, Budo?” Ayato asked with a smirk.

“So, Asu?” she countered and they shook their heads as they soon reached their house and saw Ayano finishing up dinner.

“Hey! Dinners ready!” she called and they ate peacefully before Ayano looked at the two. “So, you two already have crushes,” she stated and the two blushed but nodded. “And your in the other’s club. This could work in your favor. Talk about the other and see if you can get them to join us at lunch!” Ayano said and the two siblings nodded to the third.

“Alright, I’ll try. Asu really likes exercising,” Ayami commented and Ayato nodded.

“I’ll do my best,” he said and Ayano nodded. They then went about their routine and finished their homework before getting ready for bed. Ayano and Ayami bid Ayato goodnight as they entered their shared room while Ayato went into his separate room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

It’s been a few weeks since they’ve joined their clubs and they’re friends with all the club members. Most if not all the Sports Club members and Martial Arts members join them to eat lunch. The student council girls are all protective of Ayano now, from what Ayami and Ayato can see. They just can’t tell if it’s from love or just general protectiveness that Megami has for all the girls.

The Student Council members came up the steps and sat down with the group which had them greeting everyone. “Want to go for a swim, guys!?” Asu asked and only Mantaro and Ayami nodded from the club.

“Sure!” Ayami said with a smile.

“Mind if I joined?” Budo asked and Ayami blushed slightly, which had Ayano and Ayato laughing softly while Asu just smiled.

“Sure!” she said and the four got up and went to the locker room to change. When they entered the locker room Asu smiled at Ayami. “From that blush, I’m guessing you have a crush on Budo?” she asked and Ayami’s blush deepened causing the leader to laugh. “You’d be so cute together!”

“Don’t tell him!” Ayami begged and Asu crossed her fingers.

“I promise not to,” she promised which had Ayami sighing in relief. They went over to their lockers and started changing when Ayami spoke up.

“So, do you know what’s up with the Student Council members and my sister?” Ayami asked and she heard Asu hum.

“If I had to guess, they may be startin to crush on your sister. I’ve never seen them eat lunch outside of their club room,” Asu said and Ayami laughed at that as they exited the lockers in their swimsuits.

“Oh man, I wonder how Ayano will react,” she said and Asu laughed.

“I wonder who’ll confess first,” Asu said as they walked up the steps and the two boys looked over at them.

“Confess?” Budo asked tilting his head and Ayami started blushing. To the side of the pool was the group of bullies and Osana as they sunbathed. They looked over at them curiously.

“Aya’s sister. It seems the Student Council has taken a liking to Ayano. Since they have never eaten outside their club room before,” Asu said and the two nodded their agreement.

“Totally,” Montaro agreed while Budo smiled.

“Shall we?” Budo asked and they nodded. The three Sports Club members went up the diver to dive while Budo just jumped in after doin a couple of stretches. The three quickly stretched up there and Asu gestured for Ayami to go first.

“Impress him,” she said with a smile that had Ayami blushing again.

“Oohhhh. Good luck!” Mantaro said catching on which deepened Ayami’s blush. The two laughed as she turned to the pool. She ran and pushed off the board and flipped a couple of times before she landed in the pool hands first to go in easily. She used the force to tilt her hands having her be pushed toward where Budo was. She soon breached the surface with a laugh.

“Whoa,” Budo said looking at Ayami as she looked up to see the other two diving off themselves. “That was really good, Ayami!” Budo praised and Ayami pushed her hair from her face, regretting that she didn’t put it up.

When the compliment finally sunk in, her face flushed slightly. “T-thanks!” she stuttered which had Budo smiling with a soft laugh.  _ Cute _ , he thought which had him slightly blushing too. The two soon swam over to them and saw the blushed and smirked to each other. The three then did a few laps before getting out. Ayami was first out quickly followed by Asu. The two dried off quickly while Budo and Mantaro got out themselves. Ayami glanced over at the two and noticed for the first time how fit Budo actually was. He seemed to rival the boys in the Sports Club with how fit he was.

Ayami blushed slightly once more as she focused on drying her hair with the towel. The boys quickly dried themselves off and tied the damp towels around the waist while Asu had it over her shoulders. Ayami continued ringing out her hair in the towel as they started walking towards the lockers. “It was fun swimming with you guys today,” Budo said as Ayami placed the towel over her shoulder when she deemed her hair dry enough. “Maybe we can do this again.”

“T-that be great!” Ayami said.

“Totally!” Mantaro said smirking at the two with Asu smirking too. She nodded her head and Ayami lowered her head with an inaudible groan.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Ayami asked as they entered the locker room and Asu smiled.

“No, but you need all the help you can get to win him over,” Asu said.

“Yeah, but….. I stutter when I’m around him! How can a person be cute and hot?!” Ayami demanded as she washed her hair out before changing which had Asu laughing.

“You have us to help! Not to mention your brother who’s in his club!” Asu said and Ayami nodded.

“What do you think of my brother?” she asked and Asu had a slight blush.

“He’s sweet,” she said and Ayami finally had the chance to laugh.

“So you have a crush on him?” she asked and Asu nodded. “Well, you’re in luck. He likes you back.” At that, Asu brightened up as she went over to Ayami as she tied her jacket around her waist.

“Really?” she asked and Ayami nodded. “Awesome. I’ll help you as much as I can!” with that, the two left the room.

**XXX**

Budo and Mantaro entered their locker room with smiles. “So…..what’s with the blush when you look at Ayami?” Mantaro asked and Budo actually sputtered as he opened his locker.

“W-well,” he started but then stopped which had Mantaro laughing.   
“You so like her don’t you,” he asked as he buttoned his undershirt while Budo put his pants on.

“Maybe,” he mumbled putting the uniform jacket on as Mantaro slipped his shoes on.

“Just so you know, you do anything to hurt her, her siblings, and the Sports Club will hurt you,” Mantaro said which had Budo sweatdropping. “Good luck!” Mantaro said leaving the lockers. Budo then shook himself out of his shocked state to run after Mantaro, his jacket not even buttoned.

“You can’t just say something like that then leave!” he called out catching up to him as he stood near the girl's locker room, waiting for his friends.

“Yes I can,” he said and Budo huffed as he buttoned his jacket. The girls were soon walking out with smiles. “Ready to go to class?” he asked and the two girls nodded.

**XXX**

As soon as the four left, the clubs resumed talking to each other. Ayano watched amused as she talked to Akane. Ayato was talking to the Sports Club members who liked to boast about their leader while also listening to what the Martial Arts members talked about their leader. They even traded tips for the various things their clubs did. “Ayano, you’re not having a hard time being in the Student Council, right?” Akane asked and Ayano shook her head.

“I’m not having any trouble!” she assured and the five girls all nodded happily.

“That's good,” Megami stated. “I’d hate for it to be causing you trouble.”

Ayano didn’t know what to say to that, but her face started to flush. She ducked her head down to hide it. “Thanks for the concern,” she mumbled which had the girls smiling. Ayato looked over at them with the two clubs and smirked.

He glanced at them and they nodded to which he nodded too. “You ok, Yan? Your face is really red,” Ayato asked with a smirk and Ayano’s blush deepened.

“It’s nothin, Yan-kun,” she denied but the Student Council was concerned.

“Are you sure?” Shiromi asked, but she had a feeling she knew. Ayano glanced up at the girls and nodded.

“Ya, totally!” she replied and Ayato just looked to the groups and shook his head. ‘Hopeless’ he mouthed and they nodded. “So, do you think Ayami is having fun?” she asked changing the subject.

“She looks to be enjoying the Sports Club,” Shiromi stated and the Sports Club members nodded.

“She’s having the best time! She’s one of our best members!” Hojiro stated with Iruka nodding agreement. Ayato smiled at that but was glad Itachi wasn’t there to hear.

“You probably don’t want Itachi to hear that,” Mina commented which had the three members basically sweatdropping.

“Definitely not!” Hojiro said frantically. The other people then laughed at that.

“Why is he soo…..” Ayano trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

“Mean?” Aoi suggested not looking the bit sorry for saying it and Ayano had to nod agreement. The three members just shrugged.

“He’s been like that since we’ve known him,” Hojiro said pointing to him and Unagi. Unagi nodded agreement since they knew him in middle school. They were both a year under him.

“I hope that once he graduates, the Sports Club will have an easier time getting members,” Megami stated and the club nodded. Itachi made it hard for people to join since he was so harsh. He barely tolerated Ayami when she first joined, but he accepts her since she showed she’s strong.

“That’s fair,” Hojiro said rubbing the back of his neck. “How are you liking the Martial Arts Club?”

Ayato looked startled for a bit but smiled. “It’s nice. I’m just glad the girls that joined because of me didn’t come up to eat with us,” he said and all the members nodded agreement.

“They what?” Unagi asked confused.

“A couple of girls have crushes on Yan-kun. When they saw him join, they joined too. Luckily a couple of other people joined too that were actually interested,” Juku explained and they nodded.

“Not to be harsh, but I hope those girls leave, otherwise I might ask Budo to force them out. All they do is whisper to each other and look at Yan-kun with heart eyes,” Shima said and the others nodded agreement to that.

“So,” Unagi started which had them all looking at him, “I can tell you have a crush on our leader, Yan-kun,” he stated which had Ayato blushing as everyone looked over at him. Ayano elbowed her brother with a laugh.

“You’ve been outed!” she laughed which had Ayato blushing more.

“We’ve also noticed Budo blushing whenever Yan-kun brings up Ayami,” Mina pointed out which had the group smiling.

“Oooh. Do we know how the other feels?” Akane asked and Ayano and Ayato smirked.

“Ayami definitely feels the same,” they said in unison which had the group smiling.

“What about Asu?” Akane asked looking over at the three boys.

“Well, at first she had a crush on Taro-senpai. But not anymore,” Unagi said and the two nodded.

“Ya! Ayami has brought up you two quite a bit when we relax after something and I’m pretty sure, Asu blushes whenever it’s about you, Yan-kun!” Iruka said and Ayato’s blush deepened at hearing that.

“You definitely should confess today at the tree,” Mina stated finishing her bento.

“You mean, use the Cherry Tree myth?” Ayano asked and the boys nodded agreement.

“Asu totally believes in that! Go put a note in her locker asking to meet her after school! She always gives the club every other Friday off and today is one of the off ones!” Hojiro stated and Ayato nodded. “Move!” he shouted causing Ayato to actually jump up and run off, ignoring Megami’s shout of ‘No running!’.

“Damn. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone scare him,” Ayano said and the boy in question looked proud.

“I can get people to do what’s needed,” he said and the two other members nodded their agreement which had everyone laughing.

“Have you guys seen the art that the Art Club has been producing?” Ayano asked as she’s seen their art in the works and being put up around the room and soon around the school. It seems the headmaster thought they deserved to have more people see it. Every time she went in, she’d compliment the group which had Geiju actually becoming more open, one word at a time. Which surprised the rest of the club. Ryuji even joined the club and talked quite a bit with the leader. Though, no one seemed to know what they talked about.

Hojiro smiled as he looked at his new friends when he saw something strange. Hidden slightly by the open door near them, was the art club leader, Geiju. He was sitting with his knees drawn close with a sketch pad on his knees. He would occasionally look up before looking back down to draw. He tapped Iruka and jerked his head over to where the artist was. Iruka saw and looked just as confused as Hojiro.

“What’s up?” Megami asked causing the two to realize everyone was looking at them curiously.

“Maybe nothing? Geiju is over there sketching, but he never leaves his club room unless its for class,” Hojiro said and Megami nodded.

“Fair, maybe he decided to sketch out some landscapes?” Shima said and they just shrugged. The bell then rang.

“Well, later! I’m gonna go meet up with Ayami!” Hojiro called before running down the stairs with Unagi a few steps behind. They soon found the four walking into the school talking. Well, it was more Asu and Mantaro speaking while Ayami and Budo blushed and not really look at each other. “Hey!” he greeted and the four waved. As they turned to go back up the stairs together, Hojiro noticed Yan-kun and waved.

“Yan-kun!” Ayami called and Ayato went over to the group with a slight blush. When Hojiro looked at him he gave a slight nod to indicate that he did place the note. Hojiro smiled at him. “Did you have a nice lunch? And why were you down here?”

“Oh, I-um. My teacher handed me my essay. She forgot to give it to me yesterday,” Ayato said, not wanting to say the real reason, but Ayami gave him a look that showed she knew what he actually did.

“Well, let’s walk to class!” Asu said happily, able to hide her nervousness about being around Ayato. They soon split off with Mantaro going to his class on the first floor. The rest then continued up toward the second floor where Ayano and Ayato were waiting. They were talking quickly before Iruka left down the stairs. Budo then turned to Ayami as Megami and Aoi pushed the others away while Shiromi smirked and dragged Iruka to class. Ayano, Unagi, and Hojiro all just smiled before going into their classroom of 2-1 while Ayato, Asu, Megami, and Aoi walked into their class.

Ayami looked at them curiously before turning back to Budo. “What’s up?” Ayami asked and Budo scratched the back of his neck.

“Um. I just wanted to say that dive you did was cool. Ya, that was it!” Budo said and started up the stairs with a blush. Leaving behind a very confused Ayami.

“Thanks,” she mumbled and walked over to her class. Ayano was sitting with the three boys in the class waiting for her while talking about what happened.

“So what did he want?” Hojiro asked leaning over in his seat from in front of Ayano.

“Just wanted to say the dive I did at lunch was cool,” she answered with a shrug. The four then shared a look. Kyuji had been informed of what happened at lunch since he was being tutored at lunch. Soon the bell rang and Rana came in with three girls. One had long, brown hair with hazel eyes, she waved to the class nervously. The other had long, black hair and brown eyes; she also had on round glasses. The last one was lightly tan with blue eyes and long purple hair pulled into a ponytail, though halfway down the purple turned to red.

“Hello, again class. I’d like to introduce you to our three new students. They came from America. They were busy getting acquainted with the school before lunch,” Rana started. “This is Belle,” she said pointing to the brunette before pointing to the noirette, “this is Ami,” she then pointed to the last girl, “and this is Willa.” The class then waved to the three girls as they made their way to empty seats in the middle of the class.

Rana then started the lesson. Soon, she had the glass break into groups and Kyuji, Unagi, and Hojiro all pulled their desks to the girls. The three new girls were quickly pulled into a group with the two delinquents. The five of them worked quickly and was able to finish with time to spar. The five of them were then talking and Ayano told Ayami about Ayato confessing after school and she smirked.

“Let’s watch him!” she said and Ayano smirked.

“Let’s!” The three boys shared a look before nodding agreement. Soon the class was over and the five walked over to the other class and walked down the stairs with Ayato. Megami and Aoi waved a greeting before going over to their club room. They soon reached the lockers and Ayato changed shoes quickly and looked at Ayano.

“I need to talk to someone,” he said before rushing off before seeing if Asu read the note. The five second-years then waited in the courtyard to see if Asu looked at the letter. Asu picked up the letter with interest and opened it up.

“Oooh!” she actually squealed in excitement and the five smirked before running off to hide by a bush to see the tree but not close enough to hear. Asu sprinted over soon after before slowing as she reached the small hills start. She then walked up and tapped Ayato’s shoulder. Ayato turned to face her and they saw him smile. As they watched, they saw Ayato rub the back of his neck and gesture a bit before looking at her hopefully.

They heard Asu yell ‘Yes!’ before jumping into a hug. Ayato stumbled a bit but caught himself and his new girlfriend and hugged back. He actually then spun them before setting her down with the biggest smile. They started walking down the hill and the five emerged with smiles.

“Congrats, Yan-kun!” Ayami said and the two blushed as the others voiced their agreement.

“You were watching?” Ayato asked and they nodded.

“Ya. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you!” Ayami stated and Ayano nodded agreement.

“I just wanted to watch,” Kyuji said with a shrug and the two other boys smiled shyly with a nod. Asu just rolled her eyes at her three club mates while holding onto Ayato’s arm.

“Well, we just gotta get you with Budo,” Asu said and Ayami blushed while looking down at her shoes.

“We so do,” Ayano agreed as they started walking. As they walked the triplets noticed flashes of red hair. They couldn’t tell who though since a few students had red hair. “Mmm,” Ayano hummed in thought but didn’t think any further as the seven walked from the school talking about ways to get Ayami and Budo together. All the while the others also talked about setting Ayano up. Ayano was slightly confused as to who they meant but she knew she wouldn’t get answers.

As they reached the gate, Shiromi came up and hugged Ayano and wished her a good weekend which had Ayano blushing slightly. “Y-you too,” she muttered and Shiromi smiled as she continued on her patrol. The group looked at her with a smirk that had her looking confused. Mantaro then came over to the group with a wave.

“Hey guys!” he shouted with a big smile and saw Asu holding Ayato's arm. “Congrats Asu!” he continued and Asu blushed but smiled.

“Thanks,” she said and he smirked with a quick glance at Shiromi’s back which had Asu nodding. A soft laugh left him at that.

“Mantaro!” a voice called out and the group turned to see the three new girls coming over. The girl Willa was running over to Mantaro and he picked her up and spun her around. A laugh left her while the two other girls just smiled. “These are my friends I told you about, Belle and Ami,” she pointed to the two and Mantaro smiled and shook their hands once he set Willa down.

“Oh, guys! This Willa, my girlfriend!” Mantaro said and the group looked shocked but smiled.

“Nice to meet you!” Ayami said and shook the girl's hands. Mantaro was quick to introduce everyone. “So how did you guys meet?”

“Well,” a blush formed on the couple's faces as Willa held Mantaro’s arm, “I went to America over the summer for a competition. Willa was there to cheer on her sister. We ran into each other after and just started talking while I was there. We then started dating and then when I had to come back, we stayed in touch and well,” he explained before trailing off but the group nodded understanding.

“Good for you!” Ayami said going over to hug Mantaro then Willa. “Now, Willa. You hurt him, you have me and the entire Sports Club to deal with,” she said.

“Make that, the entire Sports Club AND Martial Arts Club,” Ayato said and Ayami nodded. Willa looked nervous and nodded.

“Come on guys!” he whined which had Willa laughing as she leaned against him.

“Why don’t we all head home?” Belle suggested and the group nodded. They then started walking.

“So where are you guys staying?” Asu asked after a bit.

“Oh, we’re sharing a house. Our parents were able to buy us a decent sized house for a good price. We have part-time jobs to pay the bills and buy food. Though we do need to ask for help when bills come,” Ami explained and the group nodded. They then reached the Aishi’s house.

“Looks like we’re neighbors!” Belle said happily as they pointed to a house across the street.

The Aishi’s smiled at that.

“Let’s hang out Mantaro!” Willa said dragging him behind her while waving goodbye. The two girls waved goodbye as they followed laughing.

The siblings then waved goodbye to the others but Asu decided to hang out for a bit with her new boyfriend before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the second chap!! So, I decided to put in a couple of friends in the fic from a discord server I’m on! And then I decided ‘what the heck!’ and added myself! Just cause I can. So, let’s see who gets their love next! Will it be Ayami? Or Ayano? We shall see who gets confessed to first! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following week and Asu and Ayato were being an adorable couple. But that didn’t mean Ayano and Ayami didn’t tease him. The Student Council girls frequently hung out with Ayano much to her confusion. But she didn’t question it at all. But Ayami and Ayato both smirked at the girls which had them blushing. Ayami and Ayato watched as Ayano greeted the girls to report something before leaving. As she left, the two saw two flashes of red moving. They looked to each other and nodded, they needed answers. Once Ayano left the two entered the room and crossed their arms at the five.

The five girls looked at them. “Y-yes?”  _ Megami-freaking-Saikou just stuttered _ , Ayami thought and smirked at Ayato who returned it.

“We know you have a crush on our older sister. So do our two clubs. Ayano is the only one who doesn’t know. Now, we care for her and can see she has a crush on you five too,” Ayami said and the girls shared a look.

“We weren’t very subtle huh?” Shiromi asked and the brother-sister-duo shrugged.

“Depends on who you ask. Us, no. You weren’t. Our sister and the rest of the school. Yes, you did a decent job of it,” Ayato answered.

“So, what did you two want?” Megami asked slowly.

“Two things. One, to tell you if you do anything to hurt Ayano, we  _ will _ find you,” Ayami stated which had the five sweatdropping as her usually happy-go-lucky personality disappeared leaving a very serious and deadly look. But then she smiled at them happily again, leaving the girls with figurative whiplash.

“And second, we will help you win her over. She deserves to be happy,” Ayato said and the girls nodded thanks.

“How?” Aoi asked looking between the two with a wary look.

“Well, from our mom, we didn’t get the best indication for love, but Ayano watched lots of romance movies. She loves the idea of the lover giving the person tokens of love and sharing food. But! You don’t get to share food with her until  _ AFTER _ you confess to her. So basically, maybe make her a bento one or two days. And then every day give her something that means something to both you and her. Like flowers or something else, like a bracelet or necklace, etcetera,” Ayami explained and the five nodded.

“So you might want to get something for a gift to give her today. You could leave a note every time saying its from a secret admirer,” Ayato said and the five nodded.

“Shiromi, on your patrol, why don’t you ask the gardening club what flower they’d think Ayano would love the best,” Megami suggested and Shiromi nodded. “Anything else?” Megami asked and the two shared a look and nodded.

“We’ll help you guys were we can,” Ayami said happily but her face soon darkened right alongside Ayato’s. This had the five girls alarmed.

“What is it?” the five girls asked at once.

“For days now, we’ve seen flashes of red hair where ever Ayano was. First, it Geiju sitting on the roof looking over at us. But I don’t think he’s stopped. And I don’t think he’s alone in stalking her. I’ve seen a few students stalk people but they loved the person and usually only did it for a day to learn what their love liked. But they haven’t stopped,” Ayami said and the girls look darkened.

“I’ve seen something like they described before,” Aoi said and Akane nodded her agreement. “But I didn’t know what it was about,” she said and they nodded.

“I think Geiju is stalking her. Or at the very least, going where she goes. I’ve gone to his club room a few times and I’ve seen his sketchbook lying open covered in sketches. He’s even gone over to Ayano’s locker to put something in it. He started a painting, and I can’t be certain, but it looks like maybe it could be Ayano,” Akane said and the group looked down.

“We can’t do anything, for now, they haven’t done anything. But any time you see anything suspicious write it down, where you were, the time, and who was involved. But don’t let Ayano know. We don’t want her freaked out nor do we want her to try anything. We don’t know what they may do,” Megami ordered.

“Yes, ma’am!” the four others said in unison.

“You two keep an eye out too, ok?” Megami asked and the two nodded.

“We’ll go find her now,” Ayami said and Megami raised a hand.

“She said she needed to change her shoes, she hadn’t done that yet since right as she was about too, she had to report something,” Megami said and the two nodded. They then left the room and ran down the stairs to see Ayano looking at a few papers confused. They went over and saw they were drawings of her. One was of her eating lunch with a few other people. The next was Ayano walking while laughing. The final was her walking with them. They could only guess one was from Friday while walking home and the other was from them just walking to school.

“I wonder if they’re in the Art Club?” Ayano wondered out loud. “They’re really good,” she finished and actually placed the papers carefully into her bag. “Agreed?” she looked at her siblings who were looking at each other. At her question, they looked back at her and nodded their agreement.

“Definitely!” Ayami agreed. Ayano placed her hands on her hips and glared at them.

“What is it? I know you’re hiding something,” Ayano demanded.

“What!? We aren’t hiding anything!” Ayami said.

“Yeah! We’re just surprised! That’s all!” Ayato said raising his hands. Her gaze narrowed at the two but she just sighed.

“Fine.” the three then started walking up the stairs before splitting. Ayato went over to his class to talk to Asu while the sisters went to their class. They saw their friends there already which had Ayami laughing. Mantaro was there too, talking to Willa with a dopey smile on his face. Belle and Ami talked to the other two Sports Club members.

“Hey!” Ayami greeted and they all turned to wave. “I thought you’d be on the track by now,” she commented and they shook their heads.

“We were, but then Asu suggested that we should hang out with our friends!” Hojiro said but leaned over to Ayami and spoke quietly so that Unagi could distract Ayano. “Shiromi came over to us as we were heading to the locker room and explained. The Student Council wants all the eyes and ears it can get,” he whispered and Ayami nodded agreement. They then leaned away to talk normally again.

“So, Kyuji, how’s your brother?” Ayano asked turning to the redhead.

“He’s good! But now once we’re at school, I only see him once we both get home! He must have reconnected with some of his friends,” Kyuji replied rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed and a smile.

“Well, that’s good,” Ayano said and Ayami looked over at the three girls and noticed in the doorway two boys. Riku who was walking into the classroom with a blush. And trying to hide behind a door was Kyuji’s brother, Ryuji. Riku went over to Belle and complimented her which had her blushing while she thanked him.

“Mind if we walk around?” he asked and Belle shook her head. At that, Riku linked their arms and walked out of the room with Ami waving.

“I’m gonna check out the Art Club!” Ami said excitedly before leaving the room. Ayami waved but she didn’t stop looking at Ryuji. But as soon as Ami went past him, he disappeared. “Sorry!” Ami said as she bumped into someone. Ayano and Ayami went over to see that Ami had walked into Geiju. His sketchbook was on the floor beside him. Ayami picked up the artist's sketchbook and pencils when she noticed the unfinished drawing of Ayano. It was from just then. Ayami narrowed her eyes as she handed over the sketchbook. Ayano and Ami had pulled the artist up all the while Ami apologized.

“Geiju, this is Ami. She’s interested in your club!” Ayami said and Ayano nodded.

“Why don’t you show her the club and introduce her!” Ayano continued and Geiju looked softly at Ayano.

“For you, sure,” he mumbled quietly, but Ami was happy as he led her off to his club.

“I’ll be back,” Ayami said leaving the room before Ayano could ask. She started looking all around the hall as she went and once she finished the second floor, she went downstairs to look around there. When she looked inside the Drama Club, she didn’t expect to see Kizana kissing Belle’s hand. Belle had a hand over her blush-covered face with a smile. A soft laugh left Ayami as she left the room and Belle to the apparently courting club.

She continued around the school’s first floor but didn’t notice anything. She quickly grabbed a couple papers and wrote down the incidents that had just happened, the drawings and two sites of possible stalkers. She folded the papers and put them into her skirt's pocket before heading back up to class. Right as she entered, Mantaro kissed Willa’s cheek before waving goodbye to head to his class downstairs. The three boys and one girl were still near Ayano though, making sure someone was always with her.

Ayami smiled as she entered the now fuller room. “So why did you leave?” Ayano asked as Ayami sat down. The others followed her lead, with Willa sitting closer to both them and the delinquents. She saved two seats for her friends.

“Oh, I just wanted to walk about a bit to think. I saw Belle. She was in the Drama Club. Looks like the whole club is head over heels for her,” Ayami said and Willa started laughing at that.

“Man, she sure does attract all the theatre kids,” she said and the others smiled at that. Soon, Belle and Ami returned, both flushed. Belle still had a full blush going from the Drama Club. Ami had the barest hint of one which had them looking at her curiously.

“What’s with the blush?” Ayami asked as Ami sat down. At her question, Ami’s blush deepened ever so slightly.

“There was a sweet third year in the Art Club, Borupen.” Ami sighed leaning on one hand.

“Sweet?”

“Buropen?” Ayami and Hojiro asked one after the other. “Are we sure we’re thinking of the same Buropen?” he asked.

“There’s only one in the art club,” Ami said still in a dream state and the group shared a look.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone call Buropen sweet,” Ayano said and the others nodded agreement.

“She complimented his heart. Apparently, that’s all it takes for Buropen to talk to you,” Belle said and the others nodded slowly.

“I guess,” Ayano whispered, still confused. Soon, the class was full and Rana-sensei started class. The class went by quickly with her talking about the lesson and explaining how it works. Soon, the class was over for lunch and they all got up. “I left my bento in my locker!” Ayano said with a grimace. The group just laughed as they walked down with her. When she opened her locker, she saw a rose laying delicately on top of her bento. She pulled the two out and saw the note. She opened the note and a blush grew.

Ayano placed the note into her pocket as she closed the locker. She then put the rose in her hair. As the walked, they saw Belle in the Drama room eating with the club. A rose in her hair too. They went up the stairs and saw the others waiting for them. Mantaro and Willa were basically cuddling together on the ground, sharing their food. Asu and Ayato were in a similar state, but Ayato had her in his lap, between his crossed legs. He occasionally kissed her head somewhere which had her giggling.

They soon reached the group and sat down. But Ayami quickly gave the paper with the incidents to Megami before sitting between Ayano and Mantaro. Budo soon came up with a wave and sat down next to Ayami. A blush grew on Ayami’s face as she ate her bento and she looked around the roof. She smiled when she saw Ami hesitantly talking to Borupen and eating next to each other.

But her smile fell, along with her blush, when she saw Geiju sitting close enough to have a good view to draw Ayano once again. But she then saw Ryuji a bit farther away looking at them from around a divider, not noticeable if you weren’t paying attention. Ayami quickly looked at Aoi and jerked her head in their direction. Aoi looked over and saw the two. Her barely their smile, something Ayano was actually happy about getting out of her, was replaced by a frown and glare.

Aoi then spoke quietly into Megami’s ear as Ayato asked Ayano about class and Student Council meetings.

While Ayano wasn’t paying attention, Megami quickly looked and saw the two. She then quickly wrote down the details before Ayano saw and slipped the paper into her pocket. “What are you guys looking at?” Ayano asked and Ayami glanced over at Budo who she knew, knew of what was going on.

“Ami! She’s eating lunch with Borupen!” Ayami said and the group looked about and soon saw them. As they looked, the two got up and went down the stairs with Borupen handing her paper and a pencil.

“How cute,” Shima commented and Ayano nodded her agreement.

“I bet they’ll be together before the week's end,” Ayano said and some of their friends nodded agreement. They went back to their lunches, with Megami and the other Student Council members flirting. Not well, but it manages to have Ayano blushing slightly. Soon, it was time to go back to class and they watch as Ami and Buropen kiss before separating to go to their classes. Belle soon followed with the most lovesick face ever. She was zoning out hardcore. Mantaro stayed to chat a bit longer before picking Willa’s hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Willa blushed and waved as Mantaro then left the room to go to his own class. She giggled as she sat down. She smirked at the two Aishi’s and mouthed ‘Your next’ which had Ayami rolling her eyes while Ayano looked confused. Soon, class started and Rana-sensei had them working in groups. When Ayami looked over, she was surprised to see the two delinquents laughing softly with the three girls.  _ Looks like they befriended them quickly _ , Ayami thought and turned to see Ayano and knew she had the same thought.

They went back to working and soon the class was done. They went down, only for Belle to race past them leaving the group confused. But Ami and Willa shared a smirk that intrigued the others. “I bet the Drama Club is gonna confess,” Ami said and Willa nodded her agreement.

“I never thought I’d see a confession on a Wednesday,” Hojiro said and they nodded agreement.

“Me neither,” Ayami agreed.

“Wanna go see?” Willa asked and they nodded.

“It’s by my club,” Ayami stated which had the four other members nodding. So their group went and saw the mass of purple heads by the tree. Ayami snickered slightly at the site but quickly quieted. They heard a shout and saw a jump but couldn’t see much else. “I guess it went well.”

The others nodded agreement at that. Ayami and the others then went to the locker room to change. Once they were out, Belle and the Drama club were walking down hand in hand with smiles. The six members waved to the group which had them smiling. “Congrats!” Asu said happily which had the group blushing.

“Thanks!” Belle replied as they went to the Gym.

“Maybe we should stretch out here,” Ayami suggested which had most of the boys nodding agreement. Asu nodded as well and waved as the others left.

**XXX**

It was then Friday. The group changed their shoes before noticing Ami looking at a note with a smile. “I’ll be back!” was all she said before running off.

“Confession?” Ayami asked looking at Willa and Belle.

“Confession,” they replied with a nod and smile. The five sports club members waved goodbye to go do some stretches and whatnot while the others did their own thing. Ayano went up to her classroom with Ayato and Kyuji beside her. They soon entered with Ayato waving goodbye to them. Budo soon came in with a blush on his cheeks but he looked a bit sad to see Ayami not there.

“Where’s Ayami?” he asked and Ayano smirked at him.

“The Sports Club is doing their morning stretches. Sorta like your club,” Ayano explained and Budo nodded.

“Shoulda realized,” he mumbled as Willa and Kyuji both started laughing. “Make sure she gets this, will ya?” Budo placed down a small white box with a ribbon on Ayami’s desk and Ayano nodded.

“Of course,” Ayano replied with a smile and saw there was a note on the box. ‘ _ I saw this and thought of you, Aya -B. <3 _ ’. She smiled at that and the others smiled too while Budo left for his own class. Soon, the bell rang signaling for students to come to class. Ayami and the two boys soon came jogging in with smiles. Ayami’s smile grew shy and a blush went to her cheeks when she saw the gift. The two boys bumped her with their elbows as they went to their desks.

Ayami read the note and her smile grew bigger and softer. She gently opened the box and giggled when she saw the item. Inside was a short necklace of silver chain. On the chain was a crystal that looked like water with a little tab that had ocean child on it. “Could you?” she trailed off and Ayano nodded.

“Of course!” Ayano answered taking the necklace and unclasping it. Ayami then moved her long hair out of the way and felt Ayano move her arms to put it on. Soon, she felt the cold chain touch her skin and she shivered slightly but as Ayano clasped the necklace, the chain slowly warmed up. The day went by quickly for the group. They watched as Ayami glowed from the gift and Budo blushing hard at seeing his gift being worn. There was still the problem of Ayano’s stalkers, but Geiju was only ever seen drawing Ayano so they weren’t bothered by it much.

Of course, as soon as Ayano was uncomfortable with the drawings happening, they’d ask Geiju to stop drawing her. But the main problem was Ryuji. They spotted him occasionally walking too or from school. When they did, they closed in around Ayano, which had her confused but she didn’t ask. Just yesterday, a knife from the cooking club disappeared during lunch. That worried the faculty and Student Council. They all then kept an eye out to see if they could possibly find the missing knife.

At lunch, the Student Council asked Ayano to meet with Amai who wanted to talk about Club stuff. Ayano agreed to that which had the girls smiling in thanks. The past few days, they’ve been leaving a few gifts, just like Budo was doing with Ayami. They were planning on confessing next week which had Ayami and Ayato smiling. Soon, the class was over and Ayami was stopped by Asu. “What’s up?” Ayami asked and Asu smiled brightly.

“Club is canceled today,” Asu replied which had the group surprised. Last Friday was the day they had off.

“Why?” Hojiro asked and Asu winked at him which had him nodding with a smile.

“Ayato here wanted to take me out and my parents don’t want me out late!” she said and Ayato nodded agreement. Ayami raised an eyebrow at the two but shrugged. She went down the stairs to her locker and changed shoes quickly. As she did, a note fell out which had a heart. She picked the note up with her shoes and looked at it curiously. The Sports Club members and Ayato were watching from behind a wall with smiles.

Ayami was quick to put her shoes away before opening the note.

_ Dear Ayami, _

_ I have something important to tell you today. Would you please meet me under the Cherry Tree as soon as you read this? _

_ -B _

A smile grew on her lips and she started running to the tree. While she was running, she didn’t notice her friends and brother hiding as she ran past them. They were happy not to be noticed and quickly followed to see it happen first hand while Ayano did a patrol since Shiromi was sick. They soon reached the pool and saw as Ayami made her way up to the tree where Budo was waiting, nervously twitching. “Budo, you wanted to talk to me?” Ayami asked and Budo startled slightly, which was new since the Martial Arts leader was never startled.

“Y-yes,” Budo stuttered before gaining his bearings. Budo then gently took Ayami’s hands with a shy smile that she returned. “Ayami, ever since I met you a few weeks ago, I’ve known I liked you. As the days went by, I got to know you more and started falling in love with you. Then during lunches, we swam together and had so much fun. And the fun only continued when we hung out more over the weekend. What I’m trying to say is, I love you deeply, Ayami. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to go out with you?” he asked.

All through his speech, Ayami grew breathless with the sweet things he said, her face flushed with the sweetest smile. When he finished, Ayami started nodding frantically for a little before re was able to speak. “Yes! I’d love to go out with you!” she said and hugged him. He then picked her up and span her around before setting her down. He then brought her hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to them. Her blush deepened at that and she moved to hold Budo’s arm as they walked down the hill.

As they walked, they soon heard cheering and blushed when they saw the Sports Club members, Willa, Kyuji, and Ayato waiting for them. Ayami hid her face in Budo’s arm as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Thanks, guys,” he said when they were close. Ayato then went over to Ayami and rubbed his hand over her hair, messing it up.

“And you were worried he wouldn’t confess,” he teased which had Ayami blushing. “Let’s go home, Ayano is gonna be in a meeting with Amai for who knows how long,” he suggested. Ayami looked uneasily at the school and watched as Geiju walk away with Buropen and Ami holding hands, talking.

“A-alright,” she said and both Budo and Ayato knew she was worried.

“She’ll be fine, Aya. Megami and the others will be with her,” Budo said quietly and Ayami nodded.

“You’re right, they’ll keep her safe,” he mumbled and they went home.

Ayano had finished her patrol when she saw Budo and Ayami walking home, holding each other. She smiled as she went up to the Student Council room and saw Amai already waiting for her. “Hi Amai! I hope you didn’t wait long,” Ayano said and Amai shook her head. To the side was Megami as she worked. The two talked about funding and space in the gym for selling food for the rest of the club time. It was almost six once they finished, Megami had left a few minutes ago after hearing Ayano state she was fine. “The Student Council will talk about this Monday and give you their answer soon,” Ayano said standing up and Amai nodded.

“I’m just glad we were able to discuss it today! I was worried we wouldn’t be able too,” Amai stated as they went over to the lockers. As they left the school, the teachers finally left themselves as they were the last students. They continued walking together as Amai lived near Ayano’s house which surprised the girl. When they first started walking, Ayano had texted her siblings that she was heading home finally. Her pocket was ringing and she looked to see that Ayato reply back saying that dinner would be done by then.

As they walked, Ayano heard footsteps close behind them and stopped walking and talking. As Amai opened her mouth to ask she turned around. But there was nothing waiting. The street light flickered and Ayano shook herself. “Sorry, I thought I heard something. Probably just my nerves,” Ayano said and Amai nodded slowly, now unsure herself. They then started walking again and talked about their plans. “AAHH!” Ayano yelled out as someone pulled her by her hair.

She fell back onto someone's chest and flinched but quieted when a knife was placed against her throat. “Hello, sweetheart,” a voice said sweetly and Ayano had to hide a shudder.

“W-who-” she started couldn’t finish. The boy chuckled at that and she started to realize who it was.

“Don’t you recognize me?” he asked and Ayano finally nodded.

“R-ryuji,” she stumbled and he smiled with a nod.

“Yes! I wanted to talk to you, but anytime I tried, those  _ friends _ ,” he spat the word out, making it known he meant her club, “stopped me. So I had to get creative. I realized I wouldn’t be able to talk to you until you were alone,” he explained and placed a kiss to Ayano’s temple which had her close her eyes. He leaned back and she opened her eyes to see Amai pressed against the wall next to them in fear. She seemed to try to phase into the wall.

“S-s-so what did you want-want to ask me?” she stumbled as fear clutched her heart. She never thought she’d feel fear before she was with her senpai, but she was in love with her club members. So in love, she felt things. And this thing…..this fear…..she didn’t like.

“I wanted to tell you how much I love you. You were the only one who helped me when things got bad. You pulled me out of the darkness with your light. We were meant to be together, I  _ know _ it,” Ryuji spoke, moving the knife away from her neck. “But I knew I’d need help getting you to listen as I couldn’t know what those people said about me.”

“B-but Ryuji……..y-your brother said you were hanging with friends,” she stated and he laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t very well tell him what I was doing! So I just told him I was going to meet someone, he was the one that thought I was hanging out with friends,” Ryuji stated. “Now, are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to do something…...drastic?” he asked.

“What would you do if I didn’t willingly go with you?” Ayano asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. Ryuji then moved her head with his free hand to have her look at Amai. He then pointed the knife at her.

“If you didn’t, well. I’d have to kill your buddy to make sure you didn’t do anything and to make sure  _ no one knows where we are _ ,” he said and Amai whimpered in fear and tears fell down her face.

“No! No, there’s no need for that,” Ayano said and gave a reassuring smile to Amai. “I’ll go with you willingly. Just leave her alone,” she said and he smiled at that.

“Alright, then let's go  _ home _ ,” he said happily and Ayano nodded nervously.

“Amai, please tell my family I’m all right,” Ayano spoke before Ryuji led her away. As they walked she heard Amai trying to follow, while talking to the police. “Do tell me about yourself,” she said, hoping to distract him from noticing Amai.

And so, they walked with Ryuji keeping the knife to her neck while his other hand moved. They soon reached his house and saw the lights off. “Where’s your family?” Ayano asked and Ryuji laughed.

“They left to go on vacation. I told them I was too busy with school and applications to go and they fell for it,” he said with a sharp laugh and he opened the door. He pushed her inside and locked the door. He then led her to their basement. “To be safe,” he said and pushed her to a chair that was there. He then forced her into it and tied her down and she started to struggle.

“Why?” she asked as tears pooled in her eyes from fear.

“We were made for each other, but I need to make sure you don’t try anything,” he said pointing the knife at her and a whimper left her throat. He lowered the knife and pressed the tip into her stomach causing her to whimper more. “I don’t like this, but if you don’t agree, well, I’m going to have to punish you,” he said.

A crash sounded, causing a sob to leave Ayano. Heavy footsteps sounded above before they found the basement door. They broke the door down and in came police officers. “I should have killed that girl,” he growled and looked at the officers. He then started to turn to put the knife against her when the police jumped the boy. While they detained him, one went over and cut the ropes before taking her up to the street quickly.

There stood medics and they went over to Ayano and took her to the ambulance. They wrapped a shock blanket around her before having her sit down. They then did a check-up which is when Amai ran over. “Yan-chan!” she cried and seeing Amai’s crying face, the reality finally sunk in and she started sobbing herself. The medics were quick to finish and allowed the two girls to hug and cry. Soon, there were other footsteps and Ayano flinched.

“Yan!” two voices cried out and she saw as her siblings came over to her and pulled her into a tight hug as she continued to cry. “We were so worried about you,” Ayato whispered as they hugged and all Ayano could do was nod as she sobbed into their shoulders. Soon, a police officer went over and had her make a statement. She gripped their hands the entire time she talked. Soon, they were ushered into a police car and driven over to their house.

Ayano was between her siblings the whole time. They soon reached the house and the police officer turned to look at Ayano. “Miss, until the trail ends, there will be a police car stationed to watch over your house. Is that alright?” he asked and Ayano nodded.

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled and Ayato left the car and helped Ayano out. Ayami stayed and looked at the officer.

“Sir, the Student Council at Akademi, had reports of every time they saw something suspicious happen around Ayano,” she said and the man nodded.

“We’ll get the papers Monday morning,” he said and Ayami nodded before leaving the car to follow her siblings inside. Waiting there was Budo as he had stayed to hangout. He then stayed behind to wait for any news. He jumped up once they entered and went over to Ayano and hugged her while whispering how sorry he was that this happened to her.

**XXX**

It’s been a couple of weeks since the incident and the whole school knew what happened. Geiju even stopped following her to give her space, but that didn’t stop the drawings from being placed in her locker. Ever drawing left was a chibi drawing with encouraging words to help. During those weeks, she went to the councilor whenever she could to talk, which the councilor was happy to do. Even if the headmaster was talking, he left knowing how much Ayano needed this. By the second week Friday, she was only talking to her after school. After that session, she went to her locker where her siblings were waiting with their friends and loves. She smiled at them as she changed shoes.

She saw the note in her locker and her heart started racing. Her friends nodded in reassurance and she nodded. She read the note and slowly went to the tree where five girls were. She stopped and Ayami gave her a gentle push. The group watched as Ayano made her way over slowly. They watched as there was talking, each girl holding Ayano’s hands as they said somethings Soon, they saw Ayano nod and jump into their arms.

Megami was carrying her down the hill with a smile. Ayano herself was smiling and leaned her head against Megami’s chest. Ayami smiled once they reached the group and everyone said their congratulations to the group of lovers. They then made their way to the front and slowly made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the end!! So I’ll admit I was sorta wanted to finish this. So the end might seem a bit rushed, sorry. But ya, so I should update ‘Let Me Love’ after this. But we’ll see. I may make a one-shot for Miraculous Ladybug since I discovered a new ship I ABSOLUTELY ADORE! And I want to write for it. So ya, I’ll see which I do first. But I do hope you enjoyed this fic and the little cameo of friends! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the first chap! So, I’ll try finishing this as quickly as I can to focus back on to ‘Let Me Love’. I hope you enjoy this short(ish???) fic!! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
